


19 years later...

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: The 19 years later scene other than drarry and all my other favorite ships came true.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	19 years later...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short story. This is for all you drarry lovers and for people who wish these ships would’ve come true than the canon ones.

19 years later...

“No Lotus stop harassing your sister, you’re 15 act your age” Draco said trying to pry Lotus of her twin sister.

“She took my owl and now she flew away out of anger, I freaking hate you poppy you stupid piece of-” 

“Girls stop it, Lotus narcissa will come back after all owls don’t stay mad for long they always come back to you” Harry was glaring at Draco trying to say ‘they got this from you’. They hadn’t even reached the platform and everyone was arguing and falling apart. 

Lotus let go of her sister. The twins looked almost identical to Draco same blonde hair and gray eyes; the only thing they got from Harry was his poor eyesight. 

“Dad where is the platform? I only see a stone wall” 

His youngest son Rubues said. He didn’t look like Harry. He skipped a generation and had red hair, but had Draco’s cold gray eyes. His brother followed alongside him.

“I just told you, you go into the wall and you’re there and if you don’t hurry up we’ll be late” sirius looked identical to Harry except he didn’t have the lightning bolt scar. 

“Sirius no need to hurry you’ll still be there, even if you have to drive a car there, me and your-”

“Uncle Ron did it when we were younger, dad seriously we know” The twins said in unison before glaring at each other. 

They were both in the house of slytherin and were fifth years. Sirius was in gryffindor and was in his third year. And Rubues was barely going to be in his first year so he didn’t know what house he would be put in. 

“Okay all of you let’s go” Draco announced. 

Lotus and poppy began to argue again. Draco got fed up and hurried them to the wall. Sirius walked with his trolley and disappeared. Now it was only Harry and rubues. 

“I’m scared dad, what if I’m not a gryffindor?” 

“Well you are named after hagrid and he saw the good in almost every animal so I was surprised that he wasn’t in hufflepuff, but it doesn’t matter you’re still me and your father’s son so we’ll love you no matter what house you’re put into, even if it’s ravenclaw or hufflepuff, heck even another slytherin will do” 

“Thanks dad now let’s go, I have a train to catch” 

They walked through and Harry immediately spotted his husband. He was scolding the twins who kept yelling at each other and causing commotion. Sirius was no where to be seen. Harry suspected he was already on the train. 

Harry also spotted his best friend; Hermione Granger. She had her hair cut short, and was giving her daughter and son a kiss. Pansy Parkinson came out of no where and also gave her kids a kiss and handed them something. Her hair was much longer since the last time Harry saw her. They had both changed so much, since when they were teenagers. Hermione caught sight of Harry and walked over to him her kids and wife behind her. 

“Long time no see Harry” 

“It’s only been a few hours we see each other at work every day” 

“I’m only joking, pansy has rubbed her personality on me” Hermione smiled. Pansy looked a bit offended. 

“How dare you? I give you two worlds and that’s how you repay me” 

Harry looked over at their children. Both looked exactly like Hermione. Bushy brown hair, brown eyes, some things resembled Pansy but not much. 

“Have you seen Ron?” 

Pansy smirked. 

“I’m pretty sure he hasn’t come yet and if he has he’s probably crying over the fact that his children are growing up so fast” 

Hermione smacked Pansy’s arm. 

“Don’t say that Pansy” 

Harry and Hermione turned around. And there he was Ron Weasley talking to his children. Well he wasn’t even Weasley anymore, he went by Zabini. He caught glimpse of them, and whispered to Blaise and than walked over to them, his kids following Behind. Ron’s hair was still as red as ever and his eyes were still the same shade of blue. He hadn’t changed a bit. 

“Hello Harry and Hermione haven’t seen you in like a couple hours, how are my two favorite people doing?”

Blaise and the kids coughed a bit. Ron looked back at them. 

“Okay nevermind how are my best friends doing?” 

“Great” Hermione and Harry said in unison before laughing. Draco soon came to join them he had finally settled the argument between the twins. 

“Oh hello Pansy and Blaise. how are my favorite peasants doing?” 

“Draco seriously? Grow up” Blaise said, 

“You little-“ pansy said ready to attack Draco but Hermione stopped her. She checked the time on her watch and realized the train would be leaving in 5 minutes. She turned to her children once more and hugged and kissed them one more time pansy doing the same. 

“Athena please make sure your brother is safe, and it’s okay if you aren’t in gryffindor Orion” 

Athena nodded, she was only in her second year and her brother was going to be in his first just like rubues. 

Ron looked at all six of his children. From a mile a way you could tell they were weasley’s freckled, and red hair. But they still looked like Blaise too. 

“Okay goodbye Hera take care and please don’t break your wand again, you’ve broken one every year,” 

“Yeah okay bye dad I’ll see you during holidays also tell uncle George to write to me, I have some major ideas that’ll shock him” 

Ron nodded before realizing what he just agreed to. 

“Bye Blythe enjoy your fifth year, also you’ll do great on your O.W.L.S, you inherited your father’s brains” 

“Okay also when haven’t I succeeded”

He said goodbye to her. She was smirking and so was Blaise. So prideful like father like daughter. 

“Okay bye Victoria, have a good fourth year also make sure your sister doesn’t enter that goblet of Fire there is a huge rumor saying it’s going to happen again” 

“Right bye dad” 

She left with such grace, and happily followed her siblings. 

“Bye Ben” 

“Peace” 

Ben threw a smoke bomb, and disappeared. Why did he have to do that? 

“Bye Fredrick, take care of yourself and if i get an owl saying you’ve cause mischief again you will be grounded for life” 

“It won’t happen believe me, I have my ways of not being noticed” Fredrick looked over at Blaise who only nodded. Ron turned to Blaise. 

“Are you serious Blaise you’re going to protect him?” 

“His name is Fredrick did you really expect him not to be like your brother?” 

“I was hoping he wouldn’t be if not I’ll know how my mum and dad felt when they would get themselves in trouble or danger” 

Ron turned to their last child. 

“Lucas take care of yourself, it’s okay if you’re put into any house we’ll still love you a lot, and don’t stress over your siblings believe me if anything happens to you under there watch I will personally deal with them” 

As if on time. All of them popped there heads out the window saying ‘what!’ 

“All of you heard me, you have to take care of him, he’s the youngest a-“ 

“Dad I’ll be fine I don’t need them taking care of me, it’ll be I who is taking care of them” Lucas left and Blaise walked over to all his children. 

“All of you behave I don’t want any owl saying you’ve been expelled, I actually expect you to do great things and maybe cause a bit of mischief, anyways Hera don’t break your wand, Blythe don’t worry about O.W.L.S or about being prefect, Victoria make Sure none of your siblings even try entering the goblet of Fire not even yourself, and for the rest of you please don’t get hurt” 

“Okay fine dad” they said unison before popping their heads back into the train cart.

Now it was Harry’s and Draco’s turn to say goodbye. 

“Take care rubues make sure your siblings don’t cause chaos” Draco said looking over at them through the window. Lotus and poppy kept arguing and Sirius wasn’t paying attention to them, he was stroking his black cat. 

“Okay I’ll be off than”

“Also remember houses don’t matter, it’s the people that make your experience the best that does matter” 

“Thanks dad” 

They both hugged him, and Draco gave him a kiss on the forehead. They watched him leave and as if on time the train blew its smoke and left the platform. Draco was hugging Harry.

“You think he’ll be alright Harry?” 

“I think he’ll be great” 

Pansy meanwhile was hugging her crying wife. 

“They grew up...*hic*...t-to...fast” 

“I know Hermione but they’ll be alright, they’re you and me combined when has that duo ever disappointed” 

“When..*hic*...wouldn’t stop fighting during the years” 

“Yes but look we’re happily married and we have kids, plus they’re such bookworms, and very intelligent I doubt they’ll disappoint any of the teachers” 

Hermione didn’t stop sobbing instead that made her cry a bit more that they were gonna be top of her class just like her.   
And Ron and Blaise were just hugging each other tightly. 

“Hera will be in her seventh year next year, and than all of them will follow right after” 

“I know isn’t that amazing? Imagine them working as aurors or in your brother’s shop” 

“They grew up to fast it felt like just yesterday I was holding Lucas and all of them were making heart eyes at him, now they’re in hogwarts” 

“Do you really wish they’d never grow up?” 

“Well I just wish I could hold them like when they were babies” 

Blaise smirked, and whispered in Ron’s ear.

“We can always have another one, we have enough time and with your good looks and m-“ 

“No thank you I’ll pass on having another baby” 

Now it was just the golden trio on the platform with their slytherin lover right next to them. 

“They’ll do great, they’re our kids” 

They thought. And each one of them left the platform hoping for the best.


End file.
